powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bella Smith
'''Bella Smith '''is the '''White Spy Ranger '''of Power Rangers Spy Squadron. She is a highly trained black-belt in karate, and excels in winter sports. Her AnimaRoid partner is TiGraciem. She is heterosexual and hetero-romantic. Her Spyonic powers are the abilities to manipulate snow, ice, and cold, freeze any object, and the ability to temporarily freeze time. However, as a trade-off to these, Bella is sometimes more susceptible to illnesses (such as a cold) than the other rangers, and has a tendency to freeze up when she has a "major Freak-out moment", usually when she sees a lot of bees, wasps, or spiders; usually a heat wave from Elias unfreezes her. Biography At Birth When Bella was born, she was naturally gifted with her mother's cold-manipulation ability. However, as she was just recently born with this power, her body would not be able to handle the pressure of controlling the ice, and she would've ultimately ended up dying shortly. To prevent this, she underwent surgery to have bionic-tech implanted in her body to control the cold within. The bionics wouldn't have lasted long on their own, until the second "abormal" Enertron meteor hit the near area of the hospital in which her surgery took place and merged with her bionics, DNA, and her Enertron meteor fragment; the strength of the bionic tech was maximized and stabilized her powers (so she wouldn't die), her way of thinking was similiar to ice, and her fragment's energy behaved like the molecules in ice. Personality She can come initially come off as cold and distant to those who don't know her well, but is friendly an caring towards those who she likes. She is also this way to some people, because she doesn't want to hurt anyone with her powers. She has a deep caring for animals and can understand them well, as if they were human. She's also direct, to-the-point, somewhat see-through personality-wise, and clumsy when it comes to the majority of romances. She plays a clarinet, loves winter sports like ice-skating and skiing, and is, like a tiger, icy-sharp in her mental & physical reflexes, along with being very honorable and noble in battle. Tundra Tiger, the White Spy Ranger - Legendary Ranger Mode=As she is part of the 25th set of Power Rangers along with her teammates, she has access to the forms to all the past Power Rangers. - White Aquitar Ranger= *White Aquitar Ranger **Weapons ***Aquitian Saber ***Aquitian Laser ***White Beak **Attacks ***Hidden Style: Dance of the Paper Crane - Wild Force White= *White Wild Force Ranger **White Tiger Baton **Deer Clutcher **Jungle Sword **Jungle Blaster - Dino Thunder White= *Dino Thunder White (female version) **Drago Sword - S.P.D. Omega Ranger= *SPD Omega Ranger **Omega Morpher - S.P.D. Kat Ranger= - Mystic Force White= *White Mystic Ranger **Weapons ***Snow Staff **Spells *** - Jungle Fury Rhino= *Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger (female version) **Weapons ***Rhino Morpher/Rhino Blade }} - Pink Rangers= - Zeo Ranger I - Pink= *Zeo Ranger 1 *Zeo Power Shield *Zeo Laser Blade - Turbo Pink= *Turbo Pink *Auto Blast Defender **Auto Blaster **Turbo Navigator *Turbo Blade - Space Pink= *Pink - Lost Galaxy Pink= *Lost Galaxy Pink *Transdagger **Beta Bow *Quasar Saber *Quasar Launcher - Lightspeed Rescue Pink= *Pink - Time Force Pink= *Time Force Pink Episode 12 23 24 39 40 51 Go-busters vs Gokaiger) - SPD Pink= *SPD Pink *Deltamax Striker **Deltamax Saber **Deltamax Puncher - Mystic Force Pink= *Mystic Force Pink - Overdrive Pink= * *Overdrive Pink *Drive Defender *Drive Geyser - Samurai Pink= *Pink Samurai Ranger *Spin Sword **Sky Fan - Megaforce Pink= *Megaforce Pink *Phoenix Shot *Mega Blaster - Super Megaforce Pink= *Super Megaforce Pink *Super Mega Saber *Super Mega Blaster *Ranger Keys - Dino Charge Pink= }} - Other Colors= - Ranger Black= *Ranger Black *Nitro Sword/Nitro Blaster *Rocket Blaster - Ranger Red= *Ranger Red *Nitro Sword/Nitro Blaster *Street Saber }} - Unofficial/One-off= - Jungle Fury White= She created this ranger form because she wanted to have another ranger form that was closer to the first 4 Jungle Fury Ranger Suits (the Rhino Ranger Suit looks like a sixth ranger suit to her) - Megaforce Green= }} }} - Guardian Mode=Bella's upgrade-super mode. - Legendary Sentai Mode= - ChangeMermaid= *MermaidZooka - Black Bison= *Black Bison (female version) **Weapons ***Bison Rod - Green Flash= Green Flash *Prism Shooter *Prism Kaiser - Stag Buster= }} - Pink Rangers= - Heart Queen= *Heart Queen (Episode 6, 10, 32) **Weapons ***Big Bomber **Attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane ***Dengeki Kick - Miss America= *Miss America (The Flying Ghost Ship, Episode 35, 44) **Command Bat **Penta Force - DenziPink= *DenziPink (Episode 8, 12, 30, 51) **Denzi Punch - GogglePink= *GogglePink (Episode 8, 51, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Pink Ribbon **Attacks ***Ribbon Sparks - DynaPink= *DynaPink (Episode 11, 199 Heroes Movie, 32) **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite - Pink5= *Pink5 (Episode 28) **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge - ChangePhoenix= *ChangePhoenix (Episode 32, 35) **Phoenix Attack - Pink Flash= *Pink Flash (Episode 12, 27, 51) **Prism Boots - Pink Mask= *Pink Mask (Episode 28) **Life Aura - Pink Turbo= *Pink Turbo (Episode 9, 14) **Combination Attack - FivePink= *FivePink (199 Heroes Movie, Episode 42) **Weapons ***Cutie Circle **Attacks ***Brother Attack - HououRanger= *HououRanger (Episode 5, 22, 33, 47) **Weapons ***Dairen Rod ***Phoenix Spear ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot }} }} }} Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:Human Category:Second-In-Command Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms